moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Argent Tournament Grounds
The time taken to deal with the threat of Ulduar led to a lull in major conflict against the Lich King, though fighting in Icecrown continued. The Argent Crusade, recognising that the time was fast approaching when they would be forced to finally deal with the Lich King, began to make preparations for the inevitable assault on the Scourge's greatest fortress: Icecrown Citadel. To this end, the Crusade announced the beginning of the Argent Tournament, an event that would, among other things, attempt to create some semblance of order between the ever disparate Horde and Alliance. In addition to uniting those who fought the Scourge, the tournament would also train this large army in preparation for an assault on the Lich King's bastion. More importantly, it would also serve to determine the very best fighters present, who would then be used to create a small strike force that would lead the charge into the Citadel. The reasoning behind using a small force to spearhead their assault lay in the fact that any great loss of life that they might suffer would only serve to reinforce the Scourge, and subsequently might leave the rest of the world open to attack. Though criticised by members of both factions, the tournament went ahead, the ground chosen in the far northeast of Icecrown. The tournament achieved a good start, with both factions in full attendance (the Alliance championed by the high elven Silver Covenant and the Horde by the blood elven Sunreavers), as well as the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Both King Varian Wrynn and Warchief Thrall also made appearances and agreed to observe some of the tournament's trials in the Crusaders' Coliseum. Argent Peacekeepers maintained a constant vigil throughout the grounds, policing the tournament to ensure there was no conflict between the Horde and Alliance. Towards the end, the Trial of the Crusader was held, the culmination of the entire Argent Tournament where the most promising champions singled out by the tournament's other events would be pitted against some of the fiercest adversaries the Argent Crusade could acquire. In attendance were leaders of both the Horde and Alliance, as well as Highlord Tirion Fordring himself. Despite a brief interruption of violence between the Alliance and Horde, the trial continued as expected. Just as the event concluded, and Highlord Tirion announced the long-awaited attack on Icecrown Citadel, the Lich King himself appeared in the coliseum. Despite being outnumbered, he seemed unconcerned, and reminded those gathered that the nerubian empire—HIS empire—extended far across and beneath the entire continent. The Lich King then proceeded to shatter the very floor of the arena, dropping the Crusade's champions deep into a series of underground tunnels. There they were confronted by a resurrected Anub'arak who attempted to slay them all. Despite the ambush, Anub'arak was vanquished by his adversaries after a lengthy battle. The act marked the conclusion of the Argent Tournament, and the beginning of the assault on Icecrown Citadel, where the Lich King would finally be forced to face the justice of his enemies. See Wowpedia Category:Places Category:Argent Crusade Category:Icecrown Glacier Locations